


Divine Carnage

by BlackSamuraiLiterature



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSamuraiLiterature/pseuds/BlackSamuraiLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spirits of Futomimi and Sakahagi are freed while the Demi-Fiend journeyed through the Labyrinth of Alma. Reborn, the two have been summoned to participate among the boy’s legion, in which they find differing worth of a battles weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Carnage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/gifts).



“ _Everyone has kindness in their hearts.”_

The words resounded within Futomimi somewhere deep beneath where his conscious understanding had long forgotten. As a peace bringer, it was hard for himself to reconcile with what he had been contracted to fulfill. The company along with it was not ideal either. The Afterlife Bell was benevolent enough to bestow him new life and stronger form, but it meant little more than tactics because he was bound under the half-demon boy who liberated his being. For that reason he was abided under the Demi-Fiend to fight for the boy’s chosen path.

            Futomimi was not the only Manikin within the Demi-Fiend’s legion, and it was a great test of mindfulness for him to be aligned alongside Sakahagi. The other Manikin’s head was on no greater level then a demon’s thought. It made him the perfect ally for the Demi-Fiend; encounter after encounter the two would rend through their opponents with feral power leaving carnage as the consequence. Kindness was a difficult concept to image residing in them.

            And yet, Futomimi was contracted to do the same.

            “Sakahagi, Futomimi,” the boy said with supreme, supernatural authority.

            The demons they were summoned to fight against were vast in numbers, almost causing Futomimi to instantaneously halt. It was not as if the Manikin could not hold his own in battle, but he was at such a distance in strength and sentiment in comparison to his two partners. The two both bared canine grins; accordingly Futomimi let out a War Cry, sensing their heat.

            That approach was more of his role—support, disable, and weaken. It gave him the capability to fend off one or two at a time, but he was quickly overwhelmed during this battle. There were too many bodies against them.

            “You’re a waste, you know that?” Sakahagi said to his side, “I should just kill you and take your magatsuhi myself. I bet I could get a whole lot.”

            _No, I shall oppose you demons_ , Futomimi retorted in thought _, all of you, aligned with or not. I will not submit_ _just as I have always done._

            Something warm and wet slapped against the skin on Futomimi’s face. Glaring down, his gaze met a corpse on top his feet from the hoard of demons, still spasming with after-life. It was mangled all which way, oozing blood, and its face was smashed in. Similarly deformed bodies lay in a small encompass around the Manikin, a horror that he had witnessed before. His memory recalled the feminine voice:

 

_“How arrogant…_

_You misunderstand your purpose…”_ [1]

 

Futomimi curled his fingers tightly, rubbing at the fresh blood that coated them.

 

\-----------------

 

            Sakahagi chased in haste after one of the remaining able-bodied demons, but his satisfaction was taken from him because he was too slow to the strike. Instead, Futomimi grabbed the demon’s skull between his bloody hands and crushed it. The contents splashed across his face and ran down the skin to be engulfed by the rich maroon hue his garments had taken.

            The limp carcass was discarded aside. Red magatsuhi began to rise out from within the flesh ready for the taking, but Sakahagi was rendered immobile by the surprise towards the Manikin’s behavior. Futomimi made no efforts in collecting it either, and it disturbed Sakahagi, having all of the valued energy wasted, energy he could have used. Sakahagi wanted it and all the desires he had while independent, but Futomimi knew better now.

            “Do not be disillusioned by your past existence,” Futomimi stated ironically, “There is no need for you collect magatsuhi. There is nothing for us any longer.”

* * *

  1. Atlus U.S.A., Inc. (2004). _Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne_ [PlayStation 2]. Irvine, CA: Atlus U.S.A., Inc.




End file.
